Joey
by MushSpotgoil
Summary: Songfic. Joey by Sugarland. OCxOC. Kid Blink's sister is having trouble coping with an accident that put her boyfriend in a coma. One-Shot.


The story POV is from anonymous newsie girlfriend. One-shot song fic. The song is Joey by Sugarland. Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies or Joey.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I finished my cola as my boyfriend, Joey 'Dash' McGuire, came and sat beside me. I could tell he was totally stoned. We'd been here for a couple hours.

"Hey, Tweet, you wanna go out with me and the boys?" he asked.

"No, I think I'll go back to Medda's. She's renting me a room. Dash, why don't you let me walk you back to the lodging house," I said.

"What you think I can't take care of myself?" he asked getting mad.

"Of course you can take care of yourself. But you're really drunk Dash," I said.

"I am not. I'm fine. Remember you're the one who brought me here in the first place," he exclaimed as he stormed out the door with his friends. I sighed and ordered another cola. Maybe he would forget about this if I didn't nag him anymore. At least I wouldn't make a fool of myself. I left twenty minutes later. I was almost to Medda's when I saw a group of boys. I started to follow them. They turned right onto the main street from the alley. I heard a horse whinny, a crash, and a sickening thud. I ran as fast as I could to the group. Most of the boys ran away. I saw a man and a boy lying on the cobblestone and two horses pacing back and forth, spooked. I realized the man must have been the wagon driver and that the boy was, Dash. A couple boys were still standing there unsure what to do.

"You, go to the hospital and get them to bring help. You, go to the lodging house and tell Jack that there was an accident. Tell him Dash was hurt and Tweet is with him," I commanded as I checked to make sure they were both breathing. They were. I stopped when I realized the kid was totally confused. "You know what just run into the lodging house and ask for Jack. He wears a cowboy hat and bandanna. Say 'Dash accident. Tweet needs backup,'" I ordered. This time he nodded and took off. I knelt down next to Dash and tried to be patient as I waited for the others to come.

What if I said yes?  
What if I'd gone out that night?  
What if you'd turned left, and everything would a turned out alright.  
What if I spoke up?  
What if I took the keys?  
What if I had tried a little harder, instead of always trying to please?

Jack came with Mush and my brother, Kid Blink.

"Tweet, what happened?" Jack asked as he untangled the horses from the broken wagon. He led them a little ways away and tied them to a lamp post.

"I don't know. I was walking home from the bar and saw a group of kids. They turned the corner and I heard a crash. I ran over to see what had happened and found them like this," I said in shock.

Mush looked over Dash trying to see if he could do anything to help. Blink pulled me into a hug.

"Tweet, I'm so glad you okay. When that kid came into the lodging house and said that there was an accident and you were involved I thought I'd lost you," he said into my hair. He gave me a kiss on the head and I slowly wrapped my arms around him, still in shock.

"I should have stopped him. He was too drunk. I should have made him let me walk him home. Ugh, I can't believe I let him leave. I knew something bad was gonna happen," I whispered.

"No, don't blame yourself. There was nothing you could have done," Mush tried to comfort me.

Joey, I'm so sorry.  
Oh can you hear me?  
Joey, I'm so sorry.

The hospital wagon arrived a couple minutes later. The doctor put the man in the front of the wagon and Dash in the middle. Jack, Blink and I sat with our legs hanging off the back. Mush ran back to the lodging house to tell everyone what happened.

What if I hadn't come here from Brooklyn? What if I hadn't pissed off my best friend in the world, Spot? What if I'd been good and listened to him? Would he have kicked me out saying I needed better influences for my own good? That I was starting to spend too much time with him, causing me to act like I was out of control? What if I hadn't tried to show Spot I didn't need him? I never would have met Dash and he wouldn't have been at the bar and he wouldn't have gotten drunk.

Why did I have to get into that stupid fight with Ace that ended with me being pushed onto the river and Dash saving my life? I never would have asked him out to lunch to thank him. I wouldn't have found out what a great guy he was. He never would have asked me to be his girl and I never would have said yes. He wouldn't be here lying on the cobblestone unconscious. I never would have the ache in my heart right now. I never would have been in this much pain other than the time I thought I lost Blink. I couldn't dream of life without him. He would always be my first love that put up with my annoying older brother. All the other boys that said they liked me left after they met him.

What if I said no?  
What if we never fell in love?  
What if we'd gone slow or a little bit faster and broken up.  
Would I know this hurt?  
Would I feel this pain?  
Do you know that with all I have left in my very last breath I will call your name?

We got to the hospital and the doctors took him the emergency room. We had to sit in the waiting room. The boys tried to comfort me and tell me it wasn't my fault, like they had all the way here. I wouldn't listen though. It was my fault. I could have stopped it. After what seemed like hours the doctor told us we could go see him. I ran up to the bed and got down on my knees. I grabbed his hand whispered, "Joey, please forgive me. I should have done something to make you change your mind. Can you hear me? Please be okay. I'm so sorry. Please, please get better."

Joey, I'm so sorry.  
Oh can you hear me?  
Joey, I'm so sorry.

We stayed all night. The boys went to sell in the morning, but I stayed by his side. I stayed with him for a week. Different boys came and went. Bringing me food or a change of clothes or just to see how Dash was doing. Even Spot came a couple times. I was so glad that we were friends again. I wondered to myself what it had been like. Did he see the wagon? Did it all just happen so fast that he didn't even know anything happened? Was he scared? Did he wish I was there with him?

Were you sad, were you scared, did you whisper a prayer to be free?  
Was it quiet and cold was it light or too dark to see?  
And did you reach for me?

It had been almost two weeks. The doctors said that if he didn't wake up soon he would probably die. I pleaded silently with God to let him live. I pleaded with Joey after everyone had left. I couldn't let him die because I hadn't been watching out for him. I had given up hope after three more days. I was asleep in a chair by his bed when suddenly I felt someone squeeze my hand. I knew I had to be dreaming and I didn't want to wake up. I felt another squeeze this time it was accompanied by a voice.

"Tweet, what happened?" it asked. "I remember blowing up at you while I was drunk, and then walking around for awhile and the sound of horses. I turned and saw a wagon headed at me full speed. I remember wishing you were there. Not that I wanted you to die but I wanted to see you one last time before I died. I remember excruciating pain and then nothing just blackness. No pain, nothing. I remember hearing an angel. She sounded just like you. She was worrying, panicking. I wanted to hold her and tell everything was fine but I couldn't move. Others tried to comfort her but she wouldn't let them. She thought it was her fault that she was the one to blame. That she could have done something to stop it. Tell me I was dreaming. Tell me you didn't blame yourself for whatever happened. Then, tell me what happened," he said. I let out a small laugh and slowly opened my eyes. I looked straight into his dark brown ones. It wasn't a dream he was really awake. I told him everything that had happened.

"Oh, Joey, I'm so sorry I should have made you let me walk you home," I said. He held up his finger to my lips.

"Stop right there. You are not going to blame yourself for this. It wasn't your fault. I was drunk beyond words. I should have had more sense to listen to you. You always just want what's best for me," he said.

"But," I started.

"If I hear one more word out of you that you could have done something different. I will not speak to you for a week. You did everything you could. What do I have to do to prove to you that this isn't your fault?" he asked. I just stared out the window.

"Well," he sighed, "We'll work on that. But for now let's just forget it. I'm awake and I'm going to be perfectly fine. I love you." He leaned over and kissed me. I kissed him with all the stored up feelings from the past couple weeks. Someone cleared their throat. We both jumped and looked at the door. Kid Blink and Jack stood in the door way. I blushed. Jake gave me a questioning look.

"He's up," I said sheepishly. They all burst out laughing. Great things were back to the way they were. I knew because once again people were laughing at my expense.

Joey, I'm so sorry.  
Oh can you hear me?  
Joey, I'm so sorry.  
Oh can you hear me?  
Joey, I'm sooo- Joey, I'm soooooo sorry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Did anybody like it? I need ideas for my next story. Please go to my profile and take my poll.

Anybody have a certain song that they would like a fic written for? Just review and tell me the song and what character to center it around. FYI they will all be one shots.

Read and Review,  
MushSpotgoil


End file.
